Minor Locomotive Characters
These are the minor locomotive characters that spoke, never spoke, or mentioned in the television series. Crossover trains are hyperlinked. Crossovers Locomotive 131 Locomotive 131 was a Central Pacific Railroad passenger and freight train that ran a one-way circuit on a single track, stopping along its westbound route at the Hill Valley Railroad Station, with San Francisco at the end of the line. It was able to complete the circuit in three days, and normally cruised at 25 miles per hour with a top speed of 55, although "fearless" Frank Fargo allegedly pushed the speed to nearly 70 past Verde Junction. The engine was a wood-fired 4-6-0 (two axle leading truck followed by three driving axles) steam locomotive. However, Cooper is another member of its class. Appearences: *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part II & III *Back to the Future Part III (video game) *Back to the Future: The Game **Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions *The Trouble With Trains 2 (cameo) Trivia: *In The Trouble With Trains 2, it is based upon the ET&WNC 4-6-0. Jules Verne Train The Jules Verne Train or "Train Time Machine" or simply The "Time Train", labeled "ELB" on each side after its creator, was the culmination of Emmett Brown's previous experience with building the DeLorean time machine and working with the steam locomotive that pushed it to 88 mph (reference needed). It was a time machine itself that ran off of steam rather than gasoline, built from after 1885 to 1895. When Doc succeeded in its first temporal displacement test, he and his family traveled to 2015 or beyond to give it a hover conversion. The flux capacitor was still included in this design, in the place of the lamp at the front of the locomotive - although in The Animated Series, it is located inside the cab to the right of the controls. Unlike the DeLorean, the external components of the Time Train were symmetrical on both sides of the vehicle, possibly representing a more sophisticated grasp of the time travel technology on Doc's part, despite being constructed from more primitive materials. On October 27, 1985, when Doc met up with Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker, he chose the most likely place that they might be at that given time, the site of the DeLorean's destruction. Interestingly, before the Time Train appeared, it triggered the bells and gates on the nearby railroad crossing as if another train was coming. Appearences: *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *The Trouble With Trains 2 (cameo) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (cameo) Trivia: *According to the Lego Prototype in the series, the Jules Verne Train is blue, not similar to an old Locomotive 131 but built upon a G-Scale 4-6-0 Big Hauler Pennsylvania locomotive 9670 (built from Liberty Bell Limited by Bachmann Trains) with a 6-wheeled tender, double smokestacks on top except with the bell, the flux capacitor and an old air pump. *The flux capacitor is inside the cab. Bessie Bessie is an old steam engine, brought out by Lord and Brackett Bellborough after the Metroliner is sent away for repairs. She arrived on Sodor to run the passenger service, but the second coach was broken into pieces (thanks to Lucas in his Wild Wing from Mario Kart Wii) and can't pull the weight. She used her strength by pulling one coach. Later, she idled along with Reggie and Emmett Brown until he found the metroliner engine on the river of the viaduct. She took the engine rapidly back to Wellsworth. Later Gordon arrived back on the railway looking as good as new, remodeled as a regular A0 Pacific and Bessie was taken back to Winkstead Hall while he does his passenger service again. She appeared in The Trouble With Trains 2. The Dummy Engine The Dummy Engine is a movie prop engine and is seen being filmed for the oil freight train explosion. It caught fire after the combustables explode and it hit one of Brackett's coaches (unknown that Annie Parton and Bridget Hatt were hiding to get Chex Kellogg's intel). It appeared in Storm the Castle. Basis The Dummy Engine is based upon a DRG Class 80. Casey Junior Casey Junior is Disney's steam engine in every Disney film. He appeared as in the photograph on the wall of the Sodor Steamworks and next to the menu at Lou's Café. Apparently, the other is modified in Shining Time Station's "I've Been Working on the Railroad" cover. Ernest Ernest is an engine car featured in Ernest the Engine and Others shorts. He appeared in a printed photograph pinned on the wall of the Sodor Steamworks and next to the menu at Lou's Café. Stevie Stevie is a steam engine featured in Ernest the Engine and Others shorts. He appeared in a printed photograph pinned on the wall of the Sodor Steamworks and next to the menu at Lou's Café. Gail Gail is a diesel engine featured in Ernest the Engine and Others shorts. She appeared in a printed photograph pinned on the wall of the Sodor Steamworks and next to the menu at Lou's Café. Trev Diesel Trev Diesel is a one-time character in Cars. He appeared in a printed photograph in the Sodor Steamworks. Pufferty Pufferty is a one-time character in Tickety Toc. He is seen in the television interrupting Doc Brown. Puffa Puffa made several appearences as a hidden character in every single Island of Sodor Chronicles pilot episodes. He is modified with Shawn and his cameos are a running gag. He is seen in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of the Sodor Steamworks. The Goods Engine The Goods Engine made several appearences as a hidden character in every single Island of Sodor Chronicles pilot episodes. He is modified with Shawn and his cameos are a running gag. He is seen in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of the Sodor Steamworks. British Railways One One was a diesel is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Two Two was a tender engine is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Three Three was a famous tender engine is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Four Four was a tank engine is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Five Five was another diesel is what Sir Topham Hatt wanted. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives